


THE LIMIT OF COURTESY (ONE SHOT)- (Loudcest and NSL) - AndriwPhoenix - The Loud House (Cartoon) [Archive of Our Own]

by AndrewPhoenix-OnEnglish (orphan_account)



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Loudcest (The Loud House), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AndrewPhoenix-OnEnglish
Summary: Lincoln's evil counterpart awakes afterwards that he falls into a trance, with a single objective: to take revenge on everyone.
Kudos: 3





	THE LIMIT OF COURTESY (ONE SHOT)- (Loudcest and NSL) - AndriwPhoenix - The Loud House (Cartoon) [Archive of Our Own]

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally uploaded on Fanfiction and on my previous AO3 account "AndriwPhoenix", from which they were removed. Now they are only found on this platform. If you liked it, please leave your hearts, subscribe and leave constructive reviews. We will not tolerate bad reviews.  
> >Warnings:
> 
> 1\. Fairly strong descriptions of murder of minors.
> 
> 2\. Vulgar and very coarse language.
> 
> 3\. Sex without consent (rape and infidelity).
> 
> 4\. Heartbreaking scenes.
> 
> 5\. Pedophilia.
> 
> 6\. Gender violence, mainly against women.

Omnipresent Narrator: It is time to retell a classic story... Just to determine what you already know, and to give depth to the unexplored, once the recapitulation has affected the horrible, the outcome is over. What follows below this paragraph, intuit that it is normal narration.

Luck… One of the taboos that has most generated controversy since time immemorial, and has been the epicenter of multiple debates regarding it. Is there really luck, or is it just fate? Many people assume that luck is nothing more than a mere coincidence, a myth, or associate it with some religious deity or something like that, but we didn't come to talk about that today. Each one believes or differs in what they create. Each point of view, perception or opinion is valid, all this has been only a review of the different points of view of ethnic or religious groups throughout history, but of all kinds. There are many people on this planet, and stupid and spiteful people are no exception.

There are people who are easily irrational, capable of holding an abysmal resentment for another person, capable of not wanting to see other people smile, especially those who feel envy.

Our story begins in the city of Royal Woods, located in the state of Michigan in the United States, to be more specific, in Franklin Avenue. The Loud residence, which is currently owned by the happily married Rita Loud and Lynn Loud, was filled with many of their children. Starting with their first born, Lori Loud, every year after, a new little creature would be born to fill the Loud house. Ever since the birth of Lynn Loud Junior, there was a difference of two years, but each year in which one was not born, they would be rewarded nicely.

Some were very introverted, such as Luan, a comedy lover, or Lola, who at all costs wanted to draw attention to herself, or even Linka, the strong aspiring actress. There were also more introverted sisters like Lucy and Lisa. The point is that each Loud sister was different and unique, having a special and fundamental role within the house, but among all of them there was only one member who stood out from all of them, and that person was Lincoln Loud, who always in the face of all odds, he imposed everyone's happiness on himself... Or at least, he used to.

As I have been telling you, each Loud sister excels in their own way, and you as a reader will sense that no member of the family is envious of the other, and although I would love to say that you are right, the reality is different. Every sister in that house is enormously jealous of all the intercommunication skills that their brother possesses to fix every problem. Lynn Loud Jr. was number one in all her sports games, but that was not enough for her. Not only did she want to be superior to Lincoln in strength, but she envied his friends, his grades, and all of Lincoln's accomplishments.

It's easy to ask, "why didn't Lynn behave better with everyone else? Why was she not more humane and more understandable?" The answer to that is due to her passion, and to her Superego (an innate instance and feeling of being superior to others. A psychic theory established by Sigmund Freud) and narcissism. For her to behave like Lincoln means being pathetic and weak, but on the other hand, her possessive side yearns for everything Lincoln has... Charisma. Yes, Lynn wants everything that Lincoln has, but she doesn't want to behave like him.

Lynn had always had that mental war inside her head for a year. It all started in 2015 when Lincoln was congratulated for standing out at his school in the areas of Math, Philosophy, and Break dance. And because of that, he was featured in New York Times magazine as Best Student of the Year in all of Michigan. Lynn could never achieve that level of fame, and that's why her jealousy began to grow more. It was in 2016, at the time this story unfolds, that Lynn accepted her defeat against Lincoln, because she could never even match Lincoln's charisma due to her own behavior. She refused to change the reputation of the rude girl who does not quit at anything as she liked to impose herself on others.

Jealousy persisted, which is what Lynn kept in her brain, pretending that everything remains the same and that she continues to "love" her brother, follow a loving relationship that she keeps secret, and to stealthily find some weakness to exploit Lincoln and take everything away from him. And finally, the day came, and obviously Lynn would take advantage of that play.

On March 13, 2016, Lynn played a more than important game in her career, it was a game of baseball, and if they won the award, they could then meet the most outstanding players in the major leagues face to face, something that Lynn was very excited about. To be able to meet her idols and the people who inspired her to follow her passion.

Lynn initially refused to invite Lincoln to the party, but in a private chat in her room with her sister, she made her change her mind, "Your emotion has no comparison, eh, little sister?"

Melancholic as always, but happy under those bangs was Lucy her sister.

It was a great achievement for her, "Of course! It's a great opportunity for me to meet all the elite players, and of course, my heroes. I can't wait for the family to see my great triumph at the stadium, everyone except Lincoln."

The puzzled Goth looks up, "Why not Lincoln?"

"Well, you know that he would probably rather spend time reading comics in his underwear. He wouldn't want to go. Besides that, I hate him for achieving something that I have never achieved throughout my career." She said the last sentence in her mind.

"I want Lincoln to go, all for one and one for Louds. It's the family motto. We hardly have any free time to support each other as a family, we are always busy; and tomorrow, since we all have free time, will you stop wasting this opportunity?"

"I know, but," Lynn frowned, "I just don't want him to go."

"If Lincoln doesn't go...then we're done. Good night." She takes refuge in her coffin and as she is about to close it, she says, "I'll let you think about it."

Lynn lays down on her bed staring at the ceiling, at Lucy's bat, Fangs, thinking. It was there when she thought of the perfect plan, one that hurt in all her pride, but after all, if she lost the game it didn't matter, there would be many more. The thought hurt, a lot, but the prize was not a big deal. If she lost it would not have a serious impact, she had hundreds of prizes...and she smiled.

2

The next morning, March 14, 2016, the prelude to the catastrophe occurred, which would start a chain of chaotic events. That precise day, the athlete woke up with a melancholic smile and strong intentions to complete that idea which she did not plan to give up on. She got up, and the first thing she wanted to do was go to the bathroom. Overall, it was Saturday, and there was no need to worry about school, but what didn't count was that she met Lincoln, the brother she envied the most in the middle of the hall, face to face. After seeing her, the boy smiled casually at her.

The athlete, not wanting to attract attention, pretended to be excited, and broke the ice initiating her plan, "Good morning Linky! I would like to know if you are going to attend my baseball game. It will be the grand finale, and the whole family will be there. Don't you want to come?"

"I'm sorry Lynn," answered a serene Lincoln who passed by her, "but I have my plans."

Lynn had began to contemplate what would happen if Lincoln wouldn't go, "If he doesn't go…Lucy is going to be pissed with me since she could sense that I hadn't even told him before, but I won't let that happen!"

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to rethink that?"

She cracked her knuckles, making the boy in front of her tremble, "(sigh)... Okay, Lynn," he had to frown, "I'll go."

"Thank you!" She feigned a sense of joy.

Every one of her emotions had to be faked if she wanted to carry out her plan. Again, she questioned him, her competitive side questioned him, but she wanted to bury Lincoln Loud. Get rid of him without raising suspicions.

And finally, the moment came.

She had already planned everything for herself, without telling her team anything. She had to act as if nothing was going on; she only had to purposely miss all three shots for her plan to work.

The time passed, and while everyone wondered why Lynn Loud failed at every hit, she saw her plan becoming more and more complete, and when the game ended her only concern was if her family would swallow the story. She just lacked the acting.

Once Lynn left the stadium to be with her family, she launched the next phase of her plan, "Ahhh!" Lynn yelled at the sight of Lincoln, and she ran to hide behind Mr. Loud, "Get away from me! you're nothing, but bad luck and I lost the game because of you!"

"What the hell? That isn't true!"

Omnipresent Narrator: Now that you've seen what motivated Lynn to do what she did, I'm sure you already know what happens next. This is the beginning of a great revelation. The beginning of a great revelation… Wow what a great title! Now we will move one week in the future to the related events, that is, on March 21, 2016. Again, what follows below this paragraph is normal narration.

A Lincoln Loud who was leaving his school at three in the afternoon noticed the presence of the reader, and could not avoid the temptation to say hello, "Oh, greetings! I hadn't seen you there. Surely you wonder what has happened this week, right? Since I dressed up as a squirrel to get forgiveness from my family, well let me tell you, things have been pretty good. Yes, my family forced me to continue wearing the squirrel suit for a few more days, but after leaking a video of me wearing the suit and how my family treated me for five days, in Lisa's university group, the scientists asked Lisa what sense it made to use said suit, but she got nervous and clarified that it was a temporary experiment. The scientists said that if the experiment did not end, they would call the police on my family. Eventually, since Lisa helped them in multiple discoveries, they dropped the threat of involving the police, but it also made my family apologise to the people at my school and the verbal bullying I received from Chandler had finally stopped. Everything has returned to normal." Lincoln stopped smiling and frowned when he thought about if the recording from Luan's cameras hadn't been leaked, who knows how long all this would have lasted? But it is better to look to the future than to the past.

He was in the garden at his home thinking about the events he had to endure. Did it affect him so much that he was completely immersed in his own thoughts? Whatever the case, Lincoln just wanted to forget about all of those things and play some Panzer Dragoon on his Nintendo switch.

"Anyway," he said as he opened the door of his home and entered, "everyone apologized to me yesterday, but the only one who I noticed that still had some issues, was my sister Lynn."

Lincoln began to climb the stairs in order to get to his room and play some Panzer Dragoon on his Switch, "I noticed her a little stunned that everything was resolved, and a little angry; I mean, I don't understand why. If she lost the game it is because she must improve, it has nothing to do with me, or with… bad luck."

Lincoln Loud stepped down the bottom rung of his ladder, when he felt nauseous and heard a voice whispering, "Then you should kill her."

Lincoln cursed, shook his head from side to side in his hallway, conduct worthy of a schizophrenic. He lasted almost a minute motionless, and when he decided to ignore that and turn halfway down the hall to go to his room, the thing that tormented him moments ago sounded again. Madness returned to him.

"Lincoln, Lynn Loud Jr. deserves to perish for everything she did to you, let me take care of this... Please, if you don't believe me, just snoop around in Lynn and Lucy's room." The voice stopped again.

He didn't want to go, but he was curious about what that mysterious voice told him. He obeyed going to the goth and athlete's room, the door of that room was half open, so there was no major problem.

He put his ear to the door to listen, "Dammit, it all went overboard! My idea had to bury Lincoln! It had to!" Lynn complained loudly, who thought that she and Lucy would be the only ones in the house. He had heard everything.

Lynn's dialogue caught Lincoln's full attention, "Calm down," Lucy tried to calm her, "This is the tenth time you complain about your failed plan, I think you should forget about the whole matter, and...have fun with me."

The mistress of darkness, who was wearing her school uniform got rid of her skirt, and took off her underwear which was already soaking wet. Lynn was still really furious, not from her plan, her plan had worked perfectly, and who knows how long it would have lasted, but it all backfired in the end because of Luan's video tape.

"Damn Luan, because of you, my plan failed." Lynn cursed, quietly, but audibly to Lincoln, and after hearing this, an internal fury was born within him, and he only longed for revenge. He felt a deep hatred for his family, but he especially hated Lynn, but he couldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

He had to hear more, "My plan was perfect. I would lose on purpose to blame Lincoln, but Lincoln did not go to any of my previous games. Luckily I was able to convince him to go and my plan had finally worked, but Luan's video tapes had to be leaked. I hate everything God has given Lincoln, he has given him a prosperous social future, but I never got anything."

"Lynn, my love, everything is accomplished with effort, you should know, and with all due respect,"-she took off her bra-"you seem to think only with your fists."

That irritated Lynn who proceeded to beat up her sister Lucy for that comment, and a fight ensued in the girls' rooms; a fight that would turn into rough make-up sex. Lincoln, after analyzing and understanding the situation, could not believe it. It was something unreal, and every second more his breathing became more agitated. Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and passed out on the ground. The sisters heard nothing as they were too busy scissoring.

3

Lincoln opened his eyes. He was dizzy, or so he believed. He seemed to be lying down, so he tried to get up supporting his two hands on the floor to try to push himself, but two chains came out, located separately in the places that Lincoln touched. These chains chained him to his hands, and Lincoln could not move.

This terrified him, but since he didn't have much to do, he continued to observe his surroundings. Where he stepped it was pinkish, and the floor was bulky and deep with a distance of two centimeters from each other, the hue of a vagina practically.

The "sky" was mostly purple, but it had reddish tones in certain areas, he did not know how wide that place was, but he did not care. He assumed that it was either a dream, or he was in hell.

In front of Lincoln it seemed that there was a pink mountain, it was not very high; Barely three and a half meters high, but what caught his attention was that on the top of that mountain lay someone very identical to him in physical appearance, but who differed a little in some qualities. For example, that creature had several shades of black both in it's hair, and it's clothing; More specifically in his pants, shirt, and shoes. In height it was the same as Lincoln, the same in mass, although this new being had slightly more developed pecs than the albino.

What petrified Lincoln was that Lincoln was staring at him with a giggle in between; laughter that despite being about fifteen meters away, he could hear.

"Who are you?" Lincoln's tone of voice was that of a child who doesn't have the slightest idea why it is there, or what sense it makes to be there.

"Hehehehe, it shows that you do not know much Lincoln." The creature jumped from the top of where it was, it made several turns in the air and when it was descending it reshaped and made a triumphant landing, "How pathetic you are, a fool who fails his school exams just because a simple teacher who you find is attractive is in front of you… seriously, how pathetic you are. I assume that I will have to explain it to you.

At this point, the creature was face to face with Lincoln, a distance of only four inches between them.

Lincoln was paying attention, "I appear before you, my counterpart; I am Madness, and I speak with pride."

The word counterpart produced more questions than answers. Madness when realizing this, only answered, "Mortals are such fools... You see Lincoln, ever since Eve ate from the tree of good and evil, humans developed a duality of good and evil, although generally the good one is chosen, while the non-chosen part will be locked in the subconscious of the person. However, things like hatred, the will to kill, envy, pride, etc will still remain in the person. That explains why there are good people who overnight become serial killers or rapists, of course, there are other human factors apart from the divine, but I don't want to bore you with these external issues. I must also say that as a counterpart, I hate everyone, but I have the gift of reason, therefore, I would never act impulsively. I have the strength and power to help get revenge against your family."

Lincoln was already understanding where his counterpart was taking the matter, and he deduced that Lynn had definitely been taken over by the evil.

"You wonder why you're here, or why I'm telling you all this. The answer is simple, you passed out because of the immense anger and betrayal you felt. Your sisters are taking you up the stairs as we speak."

Lincoln's pupils have never opened as wide as they have until now, "So I will only take your body, and believe me, I will make your family suffer a lot, especially that bitch Lynn. I will not harm your friends since, despite being rejected at school, it is normal to bully, except for…Clyde, I will kill that cowardly weakling since he was your BEST FRIEND and he turned his back on you, just like Judas did to Jesus. The rest of your family will be raped and killed, but for Lynn I will do everything slowly so that she suffers a physical hell, as well as the emotional hell that she put you through. If the recordings had not been leaked to the scientists and they did not complain to Lisa, who knows how many months your suffering could have lasted, luckily it only took a week and now the scientific community is spying 24/7 on the house, that's why no one has done anything. Of course, Lynn doesn't know it, that's why she shouted that way, only Lisa knows it. I don't know why she hasn't said anything to her."

"And how do you know all that?"

"Simple" he poked Lincoln's eye with one of his fingers, "your eyes were my eyes, and I saw the same as you during all these times. I heard the same as you, even at night. Now if you'll excuse me, I will take your body, and do you know how I will take your body? With a kiss!"

Madness kissed the albino, thus completing the spell. It lasted twenty seconds, and after completing that act, the moment the creature stopped kissing, just as it appeared, it had disappeared from that world of darkness, leaving Lincoln alone.

4

He opened both eyes, and realized that he was being held by his two sisters, Lynn and Lucy, and that they were in the courtyard. In front of them was an open garbage bag, Madness perfectly intuited what the duo had planned to do to him, but he did not rush to do anything. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

He let himself be thrown into the trash bag on purpose. Once inside, Lucy ties him up, and they put the bag in the trash can. What logic was there in Lynn's plan? Get rid of his body, and then give the family an excuse? Well after being eleven years inside Lincoln, it just so happens that Madness knew all the schedules of each one of his sisters. He waited several hours, and. If his calculations were correct, it was three fifty-nine in the afternoon, and Lucy always checks the trash at four to look for any dead animals to use in her rituals.

"Ten, nine, eight," Madness began his countdown to hunt down his first victim, "seven, six, five," Outside, Madness began to hear steps approaching the container. "Four, three," Lucy had laid the garbage can on it's side to be able to rummage more easily, and the bag where Madness lay touched the ground. "two…" As she bent down to look for something, he could see Lucy's ass and legs perfectly.

Madness looked at the tools next to him inside the bag, and saw a knife; He smiled, "One."

The beautiful silence of the afternoon came to a halt with the screams of an eight-year-old girl filling the garden. The mistress of the gloomy had been grabbed by one of her legs, and then was pulled by Madness inside the bag

The girl was screaming not understanding what was happening, and when the goth's legs were fully in, Madness with the razor cut both legs of the goth from her hips down, and a large pool of blood came off her staining Madness's fingers; blood that disappeared when Madness sucked his fingers gleefully savoring the girl's blood.

The girl was practically split in two, and Madness pulled the other end of Lucy into the bag to see her suffering face.

Lucy's screams, despite the fact that they intended to increase and draw more attention, what they did was decrease, since, with each passing second, she lost more blood.

"Are you suffering, girl?"

Lucy didn't respond to anything that monster said to her, she just wanted to survive even though she knew it was impossible.

"Well, I spent eleven years alone! Without being able to experience the basic things in life, so,"—His tone had become that of a resentful person, worthy of the role of the Joker—"don't start complaining about pain, you sinful shit!" Madness buries the razor in her chest, more specifically in her heart, and he shoved it in so fast that Lucy's whimpers immediately disappeared. When he noticed that Lucy did not move anymore, he stopped immediately, leaving the knife on the floor and her body next to it.

Madness walked a few blocks away from the scene, but was able to see everything, and was extremely happy when he saw Lynn come out into the courtyard to see the disturbing event.

He already knew that Lynn and Lucy had a secret incestual relationship. Madness had been listening to the numerous moans of Lucy and Lynn for months.

Now he would go for the rest of his family, and Clyde, but he already knew first hand, that Lynn would be suffering a lot, due to the loss of her little girlfriend. He saw how Lynn was crying after the loss of her Lucy and how she was holding one of her severed legs in horror.

The black-haired man turned around and left, he had to be honest; he would have loved to see how she continued to suffer, but he would have time to contemplate that later, he wanted to leave the best for last, the sublime dessert after a gourmet dinner which had started in an excellent way after that delicious entry of blood.

His next victim was none other than Leni, and why in that order? Simple, with the exception of Lucy, (who had been killed out of the planned order) Madness would kill one by one, and after seeing that Lynn was the one who orchestrated everything, he knew he should leave her last as the main course.

"Last week, at the family dinner, Leni said that she would go with her friends to the mall today after leaving school, so I am sure that is where I should go first," Said Madness as he ran at full speed. After a while, he saw a six-year-old girl riding her bicycle. A smile was drawn on his face, and twenty seconds later, Madness was already pedaling with the girl's body in his hand. He tossed the body when the pedaling was in full swing. The body fell in the middle of the block, and an old man who witnessed the act, took out his phone immediately to call for help.

"I want to kill the Louds, yes, that is a fact, but I remind you that I am still evil in all its splendor, and that once I kill the Louds, the deaths will continue. With my intelligence, strength, and physical endurance, nobody can stop me!

5

Fourteenth of March 2016, four thirty in the afternoon, Mall of Royal Woods.

Leni finished her shopping and was paying for each garment that she was going to take with her best friend Fiona. Both individuals were talking about the situation of Lincoln, since Fiona found out through gossip about what happened to Lincoln, but Leni after clarifying certain things, Fiona's worried face was replaced by a smile. Fiona sensed that Leni never hurt him, as she was the softest of all, but what Fiona did not know was that Leni had repeatedly stuck needles (by accident) in him when he was posing as her model. Leni never told Lincoln, for being...well, Leni, but someone had not perceived it that way, and that someone was leaving his 'borrowed' bike at the entrance of the mall. He rushed inside and up the escalator to the place where Leni was shopping. Those present were perplexed, looking at the young man with a frown, who had stopped at the entrance. Leni didn't think about it at first, but looking closer she could appreciate Lincoln's facial features, the only difference between that and Lincoln was all the black that he had.

"Lincoln?" She studied him a hit and he was the same size as her brother Lincoln, and that filled her with confidence to speak again, "How are you?" She smiled at him and began to speak to him in her typical tone of voice, "Did you dye the color of your hair? Like, black is totes not your style, little brother." Leni was getting closer to Madness, "I don't know what you've come here to do, but I'm not even going to let you out of this store dressed like this. Come with me" Leni took Madness by the arm and carried him inside some dressing rooms. Madness all the way just said, "Okay big sister, thanks for worrying about your brother Lincoln's personal introduction." Leni smiled at him.

Madness had already foreshadowed everything carefully, he knew that Leni's kindness would put herself in that situation; everything was going according to his plan.

Leni and Madness entered the same dressing room, and while Leni looked for new clothes for her brother, Madness calculated what to do, and saw a metal clothes hook. Leni brought him some new clothes to change into and walked out to stand in front of the door while he changed. Madness forced the hook through the door at such power and speed, that it went through Leni's neck on the other side. Once that was done, Madness normally walked towards the exit of the mall. The dressing rooms were a bit farther away from the rest of the clothes store, and Madness was one of those who loved to leave the body in the crime zone. He wanted people to know that something was happening, just like Light Yagami, he wanted the world to know of his existence.

"The next will be Lori, but I will make her suffer in a different way, because as the saying goes 'there are fates worse than death'."

6

Four forty-five in the afternoon. Madness planned to go to the Casagrande residence where Lori and Bobby would meet for their date. The black-haired man was passing through the city park when, in the first instance he noticed that there were few people, and that, among them was Luna Loud taking out some of her things with her partner, Chuck. Everything indicated that the stage was being prepared for a concert that would take place later. He also spotted Lana Loud playing in the sandpit of that park, and a few meters away was Clyde sitting on a bench. Madness did not seem to have a reason for murdering Lana, she and Lily never did anything bad, but he was someone who only wanted to see the world burn. The origins for which he was created by the great demon Choronzon had to be fulfilled, and also, Madness, like Lincoln, heard voices inside his mind, voices like the ones Lincoln heard seconds before of the catastrophe, and what they said to Madness, "kill, kill, kill everyone, kill even the purest and most innocent."

Madness approached the sandpit where Lana played happily with one of her shovels. She had an angelic smile, a smile that was taken from her when she looked up at the shadow of Madness.

Seeing him, she tried to talk,"Lincoln? Wow, what a great change of appearance; you sure look attractive." And she continued smiling, but Madness did not hesitate and grabbed a toy shovel, about six inches long.

"Do you want to play a game that is more fun for me than digging, little sister?"

Lana smiled again. "Sure! What kind of game is it?"

"Open your mouth, like you're yawning."

Lana obeyed. She was so innocent, and Madness was sorry for what he was going to do, but there was no other choice. The voices inside him increased, and they only said to kill her.

He stuck the six-inch shovel into Lana's mouth, and the tip of it pierces her neck. Lana could only look up, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Believe me, this hurts to do this." He tosses the corpse to the floor, and when he turns to go to Luna, he finds a petrified Clyde, looking at everything fifty steps away.

This one had a disgusted face mixed with horror.

"You always were a shitty friend, Clyde. When I needed you, you left me alone, like that time when we had to save electricity, and you left me with my angry sisters in the garage." He looked at him with hatred, and Clyde, without thinking about anything, just managed to run. Madness held the same shovel with which he had killed Lana and threw it at Clyde, the shovel was almost at the speed of sound, and went right through Clyde's heart, killing him instantly.

Madness shrugged, and headed to Luna, but what had Luna Loud done? Well, at the beginning of the week, Luna published on YouTube an entire album slandering Lincoln saying that he was unlucky, but Luna, seeing her mistake, had erased it. It reached ten million views on her account. That and several users had republished the video on other websites. The worst thing was that in the video, Luna mentioned the name of Lincoln Loud several times.

Madness approached Luna, when she saw him she smiled at him.

"How are you bro? Ready to hear me play at my concert?"

I sure am Luna! He spanked the rocker's left buttock; that offended her, but she said nothing. She thought it was simply an honest oversight.

"Hey bro, I want to apologize for behaving very badly with you during the past week." Both siblings sat on the edge of the stage looking at the horizon, just talking to each other. "I can't believe how silly I was to think that you were unlucky... I was stupid, and I really...really want to apologize for everything I did to you, and I hope that this video does not ruin your career as a comic artist. I also wish you the best of luck with your relationship with Linka. Yes, I know you are dating, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Madness smiled at her, "Thank you Luna, I really appreciate it."

"And I appreciate you for accepting my apology." She got up and walked to where she had placed her microphone, on the podium of that platform. Madness was still thinking about how to make her death tragic and horrible, when he saw the most logical answer in front of him; the microphone pole. Madness got up from where he was sitting, grabbed the long microphone pole, and while Luna bent down to try to lift a box, Madness lifted her skirt and grotesquely rammed it up her ass. Madness kept pushing it in, and said device continued to rise up luna's rectum until it reached some of her internal organs.

"Aggghhh!" were the exclamations of the young rocker.

"Don't worry Luna," said the maniac as the poor woman was dying, "I will make sure you rot in hell, which is where whores deserve to be!"

He kept pushing until blood started to come out of Luna's anus in large amounts; Luna Loud was dead.

"So far I've killed Lucy, Leni, Lana, Clyde, and Luna. Now comes Lori, Luan, Lisa, Lola, Linka, and finally Lynn."

7

Five past ten in the afternoon, Santiago residence.

Outside you could not hear anything, but on the inside, the Mexican-American couple was finishing warming up to start the main sexual act, the series of loving kisses had been replaced by caresses and hugs, only to be later fueled by intense lust. And it was there that, on the sofa in the main room, Lori pulled her shirt up, letting her lover see her erect nipples as a result of the excitement caused by seeing the already erect member of Bobby. They longed with all their soul to lose both of their virginities, but if only Bobby knew of the things she did to her brother.

As Bobby was about to invade Lori's flower for the first time, the blonde had to go to the bathroom. She told her lover that she would not take long, but that would be the last time they would see each other.

When she was about to sit down on the toilet, a shadow pushed her into the shower, and the bathroom filled with struggles. The shadowy figure locked the door and the water in the shower was turned on, so Bobby couldn't hear what was happening.

"What the fuck?!" Asked a sporadic Lori Loud, who had her arms pressed against the wall, while Madness was rubbing his cock against her labia. "I'm going to fuck you until you bleed!" He began to penetrate her repeatedly and even penetrated her anus as well, and what reassured Lori was hearing the voice of Lincoln behind her, a voice that was imitated by Madness.

"Don't worry Lori, it's me. you remember how I used to do it to you." After hearing that, Lori smiled mischievously, and it came back to her mind those countless nights where they enjoyed naked sex in bed, and woke up the next day covered in blood, semen and sweat.

"Give me more, Lincoln, I beg you!"

"Oh, believe me Lori, I'll give you a LOT more!" Next to both of them on a shelf was a razor, which Madness grabbed and ran it across Lori's left breast, cutting her nipple.

Bobby thought he heard Lori scream out loud from the bathroom, but dismissed the idea as a possible horror movie from a neighbor. Fifteen minutes passed, and Lori never came back, so he got up to check the bathroom. He tried turning the knob, but the door did not open. He knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. Now he was shouting her name and after receiving no answer, he ran for his tools with which he could finally open the door.

Upon entering, he was horrified. The tub had overflowed, and the whole bathroom floor was covered in bloody water. Inside the shower it was worse; pure red. He managed to see that inside the tub was a body; he feared the worst, and his fear came true. He removed the naked corpse of Lori, with her body red from head to toe, but what caught his attention the most, was that her left breast had a deep cut, and on the wall was a message in blood that read, 'Madness was here'.

Madness had just exited the apartment when he remembered that his sister Lola was in a beauty pageant two blocks away, and that his sister Lisa was giving an in-person conference a few more blocks away. "Lola and Lisa, with one stone." He smiled, had already formulated his plan, and was going for a double assassination.

8

Five thirty in the afternoon, Royal Woods classroom conference center:

He already knew the talk that Lisa was going to give at that conference, he knew every word that the little genius was going to express, since she had been repeating countless times the same speech of her new scientific proposal about a biochemical weapon that acts as a liquid. It was illegal, in fact; the prodigious Lisa Loud Engaged in illegal and clandestine businesses, who would have thought, right? Lisa did it for the money more than anything.

The business was as follows: The buyer purchased a tube of her chemicals for a thousand dollars, then the buyer would pick it up at the pharmacy in a discreet package. The gel seemed ordinary at first, but that gel was nothing more or less than acid, capable of melting the layers of skin and entire organs in a total of fifteen seconds, that was how easy it was to kill the victim, in an anonymous way without judgment or worry, and Lisa for each purchase would earn a thousand dollars, and the site where she gave the talk was filled with five hundred people. Discussions were taking place on the first floor, seventh room to the left of the main entrance in Room 1-7A.

When Madness was about to pass, a muscular guard stood in his way.

"Where are you going? You can't enter without a golden membership certificate that has your name and photo." The arrogant guard questioned.

"Sure, just give me a sec" Madness went through his pocket and pulled out a gold envelope. In the center of the envelope was his name.

"Lincoln Loud?"

"That's my name."

"Curious, in the photo it appears that you have white hair, so I'm guessing you just dyed it. You are free to enter."

It turns out that Lincoln Loud had already entered the place several times back as Lisa's special guest. Once he located the room, he just walked in. It was a very spacious place, but despite everything it was crowded with many people.

Lisa was in the background, standing on a two-meter platform. Madness walked through the crowd and when he was already standing in front he heard what the young genius said.

"This will favor large companies that want to eradicate the entrepreneurs of tomorrow who choose to be strong competition in the long term. For now it is a prototype, but it is more than capable of doing it's job, and I only have two vials left. Anyway, who is willing to try it for free? Lisa brought her invention to light and pointed to a glass box next to it that contained an already decomposed animal skeleton and various illegal organs, to prove her invention worked.

"I would like to try it." Madness offered. Lisa recognized him as Lincoln.

"Okay, big brother. Try it on one of those dead animals in the box."

Lisa gave him the chemicals, "Okay, so let me just pour some here…" Madness stood in front of the box and Lisa stood at his side to watch.

He pretended to slip accidentally, and dropped the tube of liquid that completely spilled on her head, and just as he had planned, her face began to deform as it melted. Her body was disintegrating from her head down to her feet. All of that made the girl melt in front of everyone in seconds.

Madness laughed, Laughter of pure evil, but no one flinched. Apathetic like Lisa, the scientists only wrote down the details in their notebooks and one by one left the room without making complaints or noise. Finally, the last one to leave had left behind a sign which said: 'Death by third party accident'.

Madness grabbed the other prototype exactly identical to the first and put it in his pocket, left the place and walked a block further down to reach Lola's beauty pageant.

When arriving at this contest, the first thing he saw was several participants preparing their final act. Madness passed between several girls until he saw Lola.

"Greetings Lola."

"Lincoln?!" She sounded puzzled by his new look. "What are you doing here? I stopped practicing with my ribbon twirling because of you, so it had better be important!"

"Of course, you will see soon, little sister." I went through Lisa's scientific convention and she told me that she designed a gel especially for you. It is a special fragrance that is sure to help you win the pageant. She wanted me to bring it to you personally, but the effects take a little while to activate so put it on right before you go on stage.

"Okay, Lincoln." she said as she grabbed the tube.

The judges announced the next contendant and Lola put the gel on her hair. She immediately went on stage in front of the judges and the TV cameras that broadcast the event across the country.

And while she was doing all kinds of stunts with her ribbon, everyone's impressed sighs turned into ones of fear and anguish when they saw her melt in front of their eyes.

"Hahahaha! that will teach Lisa not to spy on my depressed behavior after receiving such punishment, and for Lola not to treat me as a slave."

He left the building, and entered an ice cream parlor that was on the same avenue. Even demons need to eat something and relax from time to time. He was just going to ask for a measly chocolate ice cream. While tasting that ice cream, he looked at the time on the clock that was hanging on the walls of the place. Six o'clock in the afternoon, and as he devoured his ice cream he began to reflect.

It only remained to kill Linka, his former girlfriend, Lincoln's former girlfriend, his confidential friend who, despite everything, always supported her, and part of Madness did not want to kill her, on the contrary, he wanted to have her for himself, as first lady to cause chaos and suffering to everyone else. He had to think about it.

Luan would be killed immediately, since he hated Luan, a lot. He could not bear to remember the times last week when she used his situation as a joke, and the laughter of the little ones… Oh, if only they knew. He would undoubtedly finish her off.

Lynn would surely be at home, crying inconsolably, and Linka is probably consoling her. It was then that he realized he had already finished eating his ice cream; he left there for his house.

9

Six ten in the afternoon:

Finally, the insanity of Madness had already begun, and only the outcome was missing to feel satisfied. He would continue killing, after completing his goal, because he is very, very sadistic.

Upon arriving at his home he saw how there were no patrols, no neighbors, nothing. Honestly, he had thought that by killing Lucy in that brutal way, that there would be at least five patrols guarding the entrance, but only if Lynn Loud called the police. Something that Madness sensed at the time, she did not call the police after all, and the evil one smiled.

"That confirms my hypothesis. Lynn thinks only of herself, I will only go in to kill her and at the end I will feel satisfied. Even the most sadistic have feelings, like those I feel for Linka."

He walked through the garden and the body was missing, but the stench of blood persisted.

He reached the door, calculated for a few moments what he was going to do, each cold movement, each repercussion that each movement would bring, each phrase. It was obvious that his sister was going to try and attack him, and although he knew that he could beat her due to his advanced strength, speed and endurance, it excited him to see how Lynn would try to struggle against him. He had not planned a way to kill her, if he wanted he could kill her in a thousand different ways, but perhaps he could dare to play a game with her?

Madness opened the door, and on tiptoe went and leaned out the door. He was able to witness his two sisters Lynn and Luan talking in low tones about something in particular.

"Take it easy, you know I'll always be here for you."

"(Sniff) I know...and thanks." She wiped away a few tears from her face.

Linka smiled, "I'm really glad. I've always wanted you to be understanding, just like Lincoln. By the way, where's Lucy's body? Sorry for not asking before, it's just that I wanted to comfort you a bit."

"I think the garbage truck took her body." And once again, she began with her lies. In fact, the athlete had taken her body to her room, for her own personal satisfaction.

"I think I feel better already." Lynn continued, "By the way, Linka, what was it you wanted to tell me with such euphoria before I told you what happened?"

"Oh, well, I don't think the time is right, but, I came to announce that the "News York Times" magazine was going to recognize me for my great acting skills."

This sparked a flame of envy in Lynn. Linka Loud, who according to Lynn, had not tried as hard as she did to achieve that merit, so she felt deja-vu and in her mind she began to rearrange some plans. Someone with Lincoln's qualities surpasses her without trying as hard as her, rubbing it in her face, and easily empathetic to others. She wanted to kill her.

Next to her, in the opposite direction from Linka, were scissors. Scissors with which Leni Loud was working with her dresses this morning, her last dresses. Lynn saw them, and grabbed them as if it were the most natural thing in the world while Linka spoke. Frankly, Lynn didn't care anymore what Linka was saying. She only cared about killing her, violently.

Madness from his hiding place, who had been listening to everything, foreshadowed what Lynn was going to do, and aside from the hatred that he had for her, he wanted to see Linka live, at least a little longer. He came out of his hiding place, and jumped with his fist to hit Lynn, but in the process he was stabbed in the chest as Lynn crashed back against the wall with her eyes closed. The impact of the scissors was so great that it caused considerable bleeding, but he wasn't going to give in, since he had Lynn Loud in front of him, lying on the floor as if accepting death. He wouldn't waste that opportunity.

"L...Lin...coln?" Lynn asked in a low voice; the blow to her spine had stunned her. "Is it...really you? B-but I thought you were...dead? Even me and Lucy put our hands on your nose for two minutes to make sure you weren't breathing. You were literally dead!"

"Lincoln DID die, I won't deny that, but I'm going to kill you, for what you did to Lincoln and…" He seemed to remember something, and guided by his instincts, he turned his neck towards the place where the body of his late sister was. Linka's throat had apparently already been slit by Lynn just a fraction of a second before Lincoln punched her. "For what you did to Linka!"

Lynn laughed at his face, and, with great discomfort, Lynn stood up slowly, and with a challenging look.

"I don't think you are capable, loser, but if you want to fight, then you will have a fight!"

She put herself in position to attack and ran towards Madness to hit him, but just as the athlete was about to execute her punch, a simple slap from Madness's left hand was enough to knock her to the ground. As she fell, blood came out of her mouth, and her right cheek was red and with a trickle of blood. Everything seemed to go in slow motion until Lynn's head touched the ground and she went unconscious.

"The real fun has only just begun, and I will make sure you suffer slowly and painfully."

10

Six thirty at night.

The brunette heard gunshots; perhaps that was what woke her up. While she was passed out seeing all black, she could hear ten gunshots. Lynn opened her eyes, and when she opened them she realized that she was only twenty centimeters tall, but how? Those questions would be answered by the host of said act, the host who entered the room.

It turns out they were in the basement, "I can witness with pleasure that you have awakened." He said as he got closer to his prey. "While you were in a coma, I brought you to the basement and chained you up in an X shape. Each chain has five links, and if you wonder where I got that from, let's just say that Lisa Loud has literally everything."

With the finger of his right hand, he points downward and Lynn obeys as she had no choice. So she looked down, and immediately regretted having done so.

On the floor was a cardboard box, but inside this box were several liquids such as alcohol, also the occasional torture machine, and a jar of salt.

The athlete's heart beat faster, faster than during any training or official match that she has had throughout her short life. Life that, in fact, looked like it was going to end that very night.

Madness bent down to look for something in the box, and while he was doing it, Lynn did not stop asking that question that was constantly on her mind,

"Look, I don't know if you're Lincoln or not, or why you are doing all this, but tell me, what...what were those gunshots I heard?

"Oh, that?" He asked ironically as he started to get some items out of the box. "They were just our cowardly parents, who upon returning from work were killed by me, by the gun that my father hides under his mattress. It was kind of boring compared to how I killed the rest of our sisters, but oh well."

Lynn fell silent.

"This will be a long night. A very, very long one."

Madness took a screwdriver out of that box, and slowly brought the object closer to the athlete's knee. Why didn't he pull out a knife? Certainly it would be more effective, right? Well the answer was simple. He wanted to see her suffer.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it quickly...please."

"That wouldn't be fun though, would it? You 'screwed' yourself over when you decided to do those awful things to me."

Madness rubbed the screwdriver against his victim's knee. First he just brushed it lightly, and then he slowly began to apply force. Her kneecap eventually gave way and the screwdriver went right through her knee, causing it to bleed profusely. And so the depth of the mark and the pain increased considerably. First it manifested itself in the form of burning, but later it was manifested with a severe headache. Lynn didn't know why, and to be frank, she didn't care. She just wanted to die so she couldn't suffer anymore.

Madness then ripped the veins and arteries apart in her leg with the same screwdriver, which was thicker than the point of a knife. Lynn was screaming in pain, completely stunned and accepting her defeat, and subsequent death. No one could hear her either, and no one could save her.

Madness pulled out the screwdriver from Lynn's left leg; the large tip of the screwdriver was full of blood, it was not a problem since he cleaned it all by licking and swallowing every drop.

Altogether, Lynn had suffered for five minutes, then Madness repeated the exact same procedure on the other knee. When he finished, he saw that Lynn Loud was drooling, since she no longer had the strength to scream after spending ten minutes being subjected to that awful pain. although of course, deep down in her soul she wanted to scream…very, very much.

Then, he grabbed a five-inch blade created by Lisa, whose material was sharper than any other material in the world. It only took two seconds to cut both legs off, so the agony of it was unbearable. Lynn did not want to scream again, but that cut took her so much by surprise that she screamed with all her soul.

Madness took advantage of that moment to look for a jar of alcohol.

"Be honest, Lynn Loud. What hurt the most? That, or"-Madness placed his fingers into the jar of alcohol and put them inside Lynn's exposed flesh-"this?"

The pain was unbearable and she ended up urinating on herself. Madness released Lynn from her chains and her body fell face down to the ground. Let us remember that she had no legs, and that at that moment she was crawling. She no longer screamed, yet the pain lingered inside her, literally.

"Your death will be slow, but certain, Lynn...unless."

That was enough to make Lynn stop crawling, and focus her attention on Madness.

"I can still save your life." He reaches the desk and grabs a two-centimeter bottle of blue liquid. "A few drops of this, and all your wounds will be healed. They will not regenerate your legs, however, so I assume you will stay in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. You will not be able to play sports anymore, but such is the price for the things you've done to me."

At Madness's enticing proposal, Lynn agreed. She hated the idea, but it was better to live.

"There is only one condition," Lynn began to worry. "If you want the cure, you need to suck me off first." He kept a smile.

Lynn thought about it, and came to the same conclusion; that it was better to live. All this happened while inside the athlete the alcohol continued to flow through her blood. The pain was killing her very slowly, so she longed with all her soul to possess that liquid.

Madness gripped Lynn's weakened body as if she were a sheet of paper. She didn't even have the strength to reason clearly, and she was seated in a chair by Madness, who lowered his pants leaving to the full view of Lynn his big cock which was fully erect and measured a whopping 10 inches.

He brought his cock a little closer to Lynn's face, and rubbed his cock several times against Lynn's chin, then positioned it on Lynn's lips, waiting for her to take it in.

With much difficulty, Lynn managed to open her mouth, and devoured all the pre-seminal fluids emanating from his penis.

Afterwards, Madness put his hands behind Lynn's head and pushed. Lincoln's cock entered her throat and left her breathless, as Lynn began to suck. First she did it slowly, but then remembered that if she wanted that damn antidote as quickly as possible, she should try harder to make him ejaculate more quickly. She deepthroated him for 10 minutes straight as roughly and as quickly as she could.

Ten minutes of joy for Madness, ten minutes of total disgust for Lynn, and when he deposited all his sperm inside the athlete's mouth, she struggled to swallow it all.

"W-will you...g-give, me...the antidote?

Madness just smiled, "Before that, let me tell you a joke."

Lynn nodded her brow, and inside she died, figuratively and literally.

"What do you get, when you treat your dear brother like a dog and cause his own family to treat him like crap? You get what a filthy whore like you deserves!"

After that, in his fit of rage, Madness raises the gun with which he killed her parents, and with a bullet to the skull, kills Lynn; blood splattered against the wall.

11

Finally, Madness fulfilled what he had longed for eleven years; he felt that he had avenged Lincoln. At last, he felt that thirst to kill that had been born in him since he first came to be, and it seems that this wave of misfortune would last for several months in Royal Woods, and then the world, since that being with unique abilities and intelligence would not be caught so easily. Madness left his house, and locked it.

It was already half past eight at night when Luan returned home, and was crossing Franklin Avenue. She was in a hurry since she had not told anyone about the party she had attended. Her look turned to horror when in her street, were burned cars, some with people inside, and even burning houses with people. In addition to that carnage, there were several bodies lying on the street. For whatever reason, Rock N Roll by Gary Glitter was playing in the background.

A burning person ran past her, only forty centimeters away, falling dead in front of her. She could also see the body of Mr. Grouse. Quickly, she thought about entering her house, but when she turned to her house she saw it had already collapsed.

The patrols arrived at that time, and the mayor gave them a single order, that a massacre had occurred on Franklin Avenue, and the only one they saw was Luan.

They came to the conclusion that Luan Loud was responsible for the atrocities committed that day, and sentenced her with the death penalty.

On that day, March 14, 2016, Madness would initiate one of the greatest threats in all of Royal Woods, while Lincoln, now completely trapped inside of Madness, would rot there slowly for all eternity.

FINISH.


End file.
